My Shy Boss
by spinzgirl
Summary: Allura thinks she's going to spend the weekend alone. Somehow work gets in the way, but she's not complaining. Pairings are listed romantically, there will be mixing and matching. Based loosely on the K-Drama "My Shy Boss" and Voltron DotU's famous shower scene. Romelle is listed as OC until list is updated.
1. My Shy Boss

Allura was five steps from the exit when she heard her name being called. For half a second she considered pretending she didn't hear, but knowing Shiro he'd call her phone next anyway. He was a good boss but expected a lot from his staff, including coming in after hours and on days off. So she decided to get this over with before heading out for the weekend.

Turning on her heels she put on the least annoyed smile she could muster. "Yes, you needed something?"

Shiro approached her with a large envelope. "Keith still hasn't signed off on this advertising promotion. I need you to get his approval before you leave for today."

 _Great._

Keith wasn't the rude, egotistical CEO she thought he was when she first began working for him, but he was still somewhat hard to approach. She had gotten over her initial fear of him and he seemed to finally be warming up to her. In fact she was almost growing fond of him and his eccentric ways. He was especially cute when she caught him dancing the time he thought he was alone.

As she waited for the elevator it occurred to her that she was pretty lucky. The fact that Keith lived in the penthouse apartment in the company building meant that she wouldn't have to traverse the city to find him. He probably liked being able to sleep later since he could roll out of bed and into the office without leaving his suite. Granted he probably hated having his employees working in his living room so it probably wasn't the best trade-off for him.

Stepping off on the top floor she realized that she could smell dinner cooking. He had made lunch for the team a few times and was an exceptional cook. Maybe if she was lucky he'd invite her to join him so she wouldn't have to eat take out again.

The sun had set and the windows were dark, the hallway lit only by a smattering of sconces. It was slightly unnerving as she walked past oil paintings of the company's former executives. With no other employees in the building the sound of her stiletto heels clacking on the floor echoed off the walls. Before she met Keith she never noticed something so trivial, she mused.

There was no answer to her knocks so she decided to poke her head in the door of the apartment. If he was cooking he probably couldn't hear all the way in the kitchen. She giggled when she imagined him slicing up salmon like a skilled surgeon with one of his many knives. The first time Allura stumbled upon his collection she was convinced he was a serial killer.

To her surprise he wasn't in the kitchen. The rice cooker was on and there was something in the oven, however, so he wouldn't have gone far. She walked around the apartment calling his name but got no response. Finally she tried the bathroom.

Any other day she would have knocked first. Today, however, she was tired and annoyed. It was Friday and by now she should be at home, in her sweats, catching up with her favorite series. So, with the perfectly logical assumption that a person cooking would _not_ be doing anything in the bathroom other than washing their hands, she barged right through the door.

Somehow, despite the racket she made during her entrance, Keith didn't immediately notice her presence. Allura, on the other hand, was _very_ aware of his. The open concept shower at the far end of the bathroom meant there was no part of his wet, naked body that she couldn't see. She most certainly could follow the rapids running through the ravines defining his muscular form.

After a few seconds Keith turned to face her and let out an unholy scream. In an attempt to not look like a pervert Allura quickly covered her eyes as her boss covered his privates. Granted she knew this because her fingers didn't quite meet. Totally unintentional, she insisted to herself.

"Wha- What are you doing?" he finally managed, his face flush.

Allura imagined she wasn't blushing any less if the heat she felt pricking her skin was any indication. "I need you to sign these forms," she responded, holding out the papers in one hand and a pen in the other.

Keith stared at her a moment, confusion clouding his face. "I'm kinda in the middle of something, if you could wait a bit maybe?"

"I'll leave them here," she offered, setting the items on the far end of the countertop. "Sorry."

As she went to leave she heard a loud thud, followed by a cry of pain. Thinking Keith had fallen she flew towards the shower to assist. Too late she realized he was bent over to retrieve a fallen shampoo bottle. As he stood her foot slipped, the wet floor prevented her from stopping before she reached him.

Allura crashed into Keith, in the shower, pinning him against the wall.

 _Employee_ Allura crashed into _CEO_ Keith, in the shower, pinning him against the wall.

 _ **Fully clothed employee Allura crashed into fully naked CEO Keith, in the shower, pinning him against the wall.**_

Shit. She was as good as fired.

Keith froze, his wide eyes blinking down at hers from above. For a moment she forgot the situation, marvelling at their unique color. Not blue but not grey, they were a sight to behold.

"You're soaked. Hurry up and take care of it." His words should have sounded more emphatic than they did, instead coming out just above a whisper.

Still she heard what he said. She also felt it rumble through his chest into hers, challenging her heart to a race like an engine revving at the starting line. If his could keep up she'd be impressed.

When she didn't answer he spoke again, his eyes darting to the side. "You really should get out of those clothes, you'll catch a cold."

"Oh, right, I should," she responded robotically. She was soaked to the bone but for some reason she had no inclination to leave the shower, or him.

First she kicked her shoes off, sending them flying into the corner behind the toilet. Her fingers tugged at the zipper of her skirt, shimmying out of it as soon as she could work it over her hips. She'd already managed the top button of her blouse before a strong hand grabbed it.

"I didn't mean here," Keith blurted out, his breathing more labored than before.

Allura paused at the panicked sound of his voice. Had she misread the situation? He didn't seem at all put out by her, and hadn't pushed her away. Their bodies were still painfully close, so much that a coin dropped between them would fail to hit the ground.

One last shot was what she was willing to take before walking away. "I'll leave if that's what you want. You have the power to tell me to go. But I'm giving you the power to tell me to stay."

Finally she saw relief poured over Keith's entire being. Worry gripped her as she expected to be sent away in shame. She started to pull her hand away from his but was surprised when his grip tightened on it.

"Then stay."

Any concerns she had melted away with those words, swirling at her feet in the soapy water before disappearing forever. He leaned forward to catch her lips with his own as his fingers pulled at the pin that had been holding her hair in a bun. His other hand wrapped around the low curve of her back, pulling her tightly to him. Allura moaned heavily into the kiss, the expectation of what was to come wreaking havoc on her hormones.

Finally they broke the kiss, each gasping for air. Keith took the moment to swing them around, so that Allura's back was to the wall. His eyes slowly scanned her body, stopping briefly on her heaving chest. The smirk on his face was one she'd never seen before, and it excited her to know she was drawing out a side of him he'd kept so skillfully hidden.

"You look amazing," he breathed, his hand reaching for the second button on her blouse. "But as hot as you are right now I really think you'll be more comfortable out of this."

Allura nodded her head in agreement. She kept her hands at her side, her palms flat against the cool tile. Keith was going to have to work for this.

His fingers maneuvered deftly down to her waist, easily freeing buttons despite the heavy wet fabric fighting him every step. Once he had full view of her chest his arms snaked around her waist, his lips claiming the territory he had freed. Teeth nipped at her collarbone, leaving a marked path to her neck. The warmth of his breath on her sent shivers down her spine, her hands flying up to grab his muscular arms.

As he worked his way towards her breasts she found her legs were struggling to hold her upright. Her fingernails dug into his skin, a desperate attempt to stay on her feet. To Keith, however, the sharp edges simply spurred him on. He bit harshly on the soft flesh of her breast that was spilling over the top of her bra.

Allura let out a sharp gasp in response to his bold action, causing him to pause for a moment. He looked up to see that she was okay, prompting her to reward him with a deep kiss.

"Please, don't stop," she begged, biting gently on his lower lip for good measure.

Two seconds later her shirt was on the ground. He pulled roughly at the cups of her bra, exposing her breasts. His tongue lapped the moisture that had beaded up on the skin, slowly working his way to a nipple. Allura's hands instinctively grabbed the back of his head when his lips closed around it, tugging his hair harshly to force him to look at her face.

"I want you inside me."

He didn't need to be asked twice. Turning off the water he then hastily toweled them off, leaving them both half wet. His hands tugged at her lace thong, the material proving no match for his intentions. Keith lifted Allura to set her on the vanity countertop, opening the drawer between her legs to find a condom and lube.

She couldn't see what else was in there but she was shocked that he even had those items. Maybe there was more to him than she was aware of, and her curiosity was piqued at the idea of him having a dark side for her to shine a light on. With any luck tonight would be no more than a sneak preview. As she removed her bra she decided to broach the subject.

"You've done this before?"

Keith nodded. "Is that a problem?"

Allura hummed thoughtfully. "Is it a serious relationship?"

His response was instant. "No, just for fun."

"Good," she responded, "then whoever it is won't mind us doing this?"

"Not at all," he laughed. "In fact, they'll probably be pleased."

Once he was prepared, Allura drew her legs up to watch him slowly work his way into her. The angle she sat at gave her the perfect view of his erection slowly disappearing into her eagerly awaiting pussy. She marveled at the control as he did nothing to rush the proceedings, instead seeming to savor every inch he penetrated. After he was slightly more than halfway he paused, looking to her for silent permission.

"Fuck, do it already," she demanded, making a pointless attempt to find something on the marble counter to steady herself.

Keith pulled out until only his tip was still inside, then slammed himself into her. The pain mixed with ecstacy, forcing a cry of delight to exit her throat. Her lover seemed pleased at the response and repeated the act a few more times, each one pushing Allura closer to the precipice. Finally he changed the pace, moving faster as he leaned over to suck her nipples.

Eventually Allura couldn't hold back, her orgasm tensing her body before leaving her limp. Keith kissed her mouth in silent gratitude as he gently continued to pump inside her. She knew he wasn't done yet, but she wanted to try something different.

"The closet," she murmured, pointing to the large mirrored door.

If she was worried about his shyness during sex, it was a miscalculation on her part. He walked over to retrieve her shoes, sliding the heels onto her feet before helping her off the counter. They moved to stand in front of the closet door, Allura facing it while Keith stood behind her. Her hands rested against the glass and her legs spread wide to help balance her as she watched him push into her again.

While Allura wasn't a virgin- far from it- she'd never felt so in tune with her partner. Despite it being their first time together they simply seemed to _get_ each other. Nothing felt weird, it was as though they'd been at this for years. And their bodies?

 _Like a glove._

Keith leaned into her, his skin creating friction with her own. His mouth worked its way across her shoulder while his hands squeezed at her breasts. He drew a deep breath, and Allura braced for what she knew was coming next.

 _Thrust._

Her feet nearly came out of her shoes as she was forced onto the balls of her toes.

 _Thrust._

She could see the ripples of her flesh as the force of it reverberated through her body.

 _Thrust._

A loud slam. The sound of footsteps outside the door growing closer. Why wasn't he stopping?

 _Thrust._

Familiar voices calling out. The bathroom door opens behind them.

 _Thrust._

Keith peers over her shoulder into the reflective surface to lock eyes with Shiro and his fiancee Romelle. Then their eyes lock with Allura's.

 _Thrust_.

They don't react. Neither does Allura. They simply watch. She wants them to watch.

 _Thrust._

He's close, she can feel it. She'll be right behind him.

 _ **Thrust.**_

His grunts tell her he's peaked. He fingers her clit until her cries fill the room.

They're finished, for now. Allura turns her head towards Keith as he reaches forward to kiss her. It only lasts a second as they're both ready to collapse on the floor. Shiro and Romelle excuse themselves to take care of dinner.

Keith hands Allura the shirt he'd been wearing that day. It smells like him, his cologne lingering on the collar. She remarks that she doesn't have any underwear so he provides a towel to wrap around her waist. There are no complaints from her, however; chances were very good she wouldn't need anything more until Monday anyway.


	2. Team Building Exercise

Dinner had been enjoyable since the group talked about everything _but_ work. Quotes from favorite movies, the most exciting rides at the local amusement park, even a brief comparison of best karaoke songs. The sound of laughter rang through the dining room when they had a dirty joke contest. The vibe was much more relaxed than the usual hustle of the weekday slog; she felt like the other three were completely different people on the weekends.

As they were starting on dessert Allura decided to broach the subject of their seemingly close relationship. She desperately wanted to know if there was room for a fourth person in this current trio of friends. Her question was answered first by Keith, who looked fondly at the engaged couple.

"Romelle was taken in by my family," Keith stated casually. "Her parents died when she was sixteen. Since they'd been close friends of the family, my mom and dad brought her to our house to live."

"I had a crush on him back then," the young woman interjected. "My first night in the house I snuck into his room to try to make out with him. He hid in the closet until I left. It took me weeks just to get his shirt off."

Allura cast a curious glance towards Keith. That certainly described the man she'd gotten to know the past year. The events of tonight were nothing short of shocking to her, leaving her to wonder what else he'd been up to before she met him. Luckily Shiro helped fill in the gaps.

"Keith and I were childhood friends," he added. "I'd been studying abroad for a year and when I returned he wanted to introduce me to his fuck buddy."

Romelle huffed at the crude terminology. "Stop calling it that," she pouted. "Anyway, I'd gotten over my crush by then but the sex was good so we never quit."

Shiro shrugged his shoulders before turning to face Allura from across the table. "Anyway she and I met, it was love at first sight, and the rest is history."

The story seemed to make sense, but she wasn't quite satisfied with the answers. This time she was more direct with her approach.

"So, Romelle, are you and Keith still," she paused, swirling her fork in the air for effect, "fuck buddies?"

Keith sputtered at that which left a spray of whipped cream across the table.

"We all are," Romelle confessed, leaning to her left so her shoulder touched Allura's. "Shiro joined in soon after we started dating. We decided to keep things open, so we can pair off if we want to as well. Although we rarely do."

For a brief moment Allura worried that she was an unwelcome addition. She prepared to excuse herself for the evening when Keith spoke up.

"Now that you know I guess you don't want to see me any more," he wondered aloud as he wiped up his mess.

Allura froze, unsure how to respond. She had absolutely every intention of seeing him again. Her only concern was disrupting the bonds he already had with the others.

Looking over at him she offered a genuine smile before answering. "Of course I want to, if you'll have me," she responded, looking at each of them as she spoke. "The other two as well."

The response initially seemed to shock the trio, none of them sure if she was being honest or not. Allura stood and walked over to the counter Keith was cleaning, grabbing his face to kiss him passionately. She pulled her lips away but held his head steady, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"If you're okay sharing me, that is," she said with a wink, eliciting a blush from him.

"Then it's settled," Shiro interjected jokingly. "We were going to play strip poker but you're at an obvious disadvantage. How about a movie and we'll see where the night takes us?"

The couples settled on the overstuffed couch as they scrolled through the selection of movies on the television. After a few arguments about the quality of today's cinema they finally settled on an older flick.

The movie was boring and the sofa was extremely comfortable. Allura occasionally repositioned herself to avoid falling asleep. Keith seemed to catch on to this and would tickle her anytime he thought she might nod off. Eventually the others joined in and Allura found herself begging for mercy.

"Do you guys always gang up on the new girl?" she asked in a huff. "Three on one is hardly fair."

Shiro leaned over, his face hovering close to hers. "You're the first new girl. And three on one sounds ideal to me."

At that he turned and whispered something in Romelle's ear. Her eyes lit up and she ran into the bedroom. When she returned she was holding something in her hand that Allura couldn't identify but was eager to find out what it was.

The blonde knelt on the floor in front of Allura, asking permission to touch her. Once she had approval she undid Allura's towel, exposing her from the waist down. Gently pushing her knees apart Romelle pulled a bottle from her pocket, squeezing out cool lube onto her fingers and the item she was carrying.

Allura scooted down so that her ass was at the edge of the cushion, allowing better access. Romelle ran her fingers over the exposed asshole, slowly working one inside and then a second. When the only response was a low moan she took the bulbous toy and gently worked it in. It was tapered so the gradual stretch sent sparks through Allura's body.

"Leave this in for now," she instructed, patting the other woman's thigh. "This will make things easier for you later."

Words didn't need to be said for Allura to understand what this meant. She reflexively stretched herself at the realization of just what was in store for her that night. When Romelle resumed her spot on the couch Allura lazily rolled towards her, placing a light kiss on her cheek. In return the other woman faced her, bringing their lips together for the briefest of moments.

The remainder of the movie was uneventful but sleep no longer was a temptation. Every move she made reminded her of what might possibly happen afterwards. As soon as the credits rolled she found out exactly what that would be.

Shiro and Keith disappeared first, one to the bedroom and the other to the bath. While the boys were gone the girls got a head start, kissing passionately as their hands explored each other.

"Should we do this without you two," Shiro's voice called from the bedroom. "Keith's dick is about to poke through his pants. If you don't hurry I'll have to take care of it myself."

The women looked at each other and grinned. As tempting as the idea was, however, tonight was going to be Allura's initiation into the group. They hurried to join the men and were welcomed by an exquisite sight.

"I guess he wasn't kidding," Allura mused as she saw Shiro grinding into Keith. "Do you boys want us to leave?"

Keith looked over to her, his eyes daring her to move. He pulled his shirt over his head then removed his pants, leaving him completely naked. Shiro and Romelle each did so in turn as well, baring themselves to Allura.

Undoing the buttons on Keith's dress shirt Allura made her way to the bed. Someone else was going to have to put in the effort to get her fully exposed. She started to sit down when a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Not yet," said Shiro as she turned to face him. "Be patient, we'll get there."

"Oh, asparagus!" Keith snapped his fingers as if he'd suddenly been struck with inspiration. "If anyone needs to stop, the word is asparagus."

"You and the complicated safe words," Shiro complained. "How am I supposed to get a four syllable word out when I'm having a sex-induced heart attack?"

Allura was so caught up in their conversation she almost missed Romelle digging through a duffel bag in the corner of the room. She pulled out a package, holding it triumphantly in the air for the boys to see.

"I can finally use this," she called excitedly. "Since she's probably pretty worn out I think we should take it slow anyway, don't you think?"

The men exchanged looks and shrugged, seemingly willing to go along with whatever she had planned for them. "So no tying her up today?" Keith asked, disappointment tingeing his words.

Allura didn't want to speak up but felt relief when she heard that. Not that she mistrusted Keith in the slightest, but control was something she couldn't easily give up. As if reading her thoughts he stepped over to her, his eyes locking on hers sternly.

"You don't have to do this, okay?"

Dammit he was so cute when he was concerned. "No, I don't have to," she responded cooly. "So I expect you to show me some gratitude for sticking around."

"Ooh, this is going to be fun," Shiro's voice sounded from behind her.

Keith didn't respond, simply leaning in to claim her mouth briefly before Romelle shooed him away. Allura couldn't be sure but she thought he mouthed the words _love you_ as he stepped backwards. Before she could react she was being dragged to sit on a towel on the floor.

"Okay flip," Shiro said sternly.

Allura thought he might be speaking to her until she saw a shiny coin fly into the air before landing on the ground. The two men bent over to see how it landed before Shio slapped Keith on the ass.

"Looks like you're tails this time," he announced happily. "And I'm the head."

With that he grabbed Keith by the hair and pushed the smaller man to his knees before shoving his hardened cock into his friend's mouth. Allura was getting wet just watching them as Keith's head bobbed and Shiro's hips gyrated in time. They'd done this before, that much was obvious.

As she was watching the men she felt a manicured finger trace swirls along her stomach down to her bare mound. Allura looked down at the smiling face of Romelle, who seemed intent on mimicking Keith's position. Spreading her legs, Allura leaned back on her arms to give the petite woman access. A sharp gasp escaped her as she felt a slick tongue flick her clit, two long fingers penetrating her pussy.

They stayed that way for a while until Shiro asked to switch things up before he came in Keith's mouth. The men moved to the bed, the larger of the two on all fours while the other grabbed something from the nightstand.

"Guess that's our cue," Romelle said as she rose to her feet. Helping Allura up she nodded towards the bed. "Do just what he's doing, but face the other way."

Allura slid onto the mattress, crawling on hands and knees to Shiro's side. She was beginning to understand the why a bachelor needed such a large bed. Three was company, but four wasn't going to be a crowd thankfully.

Once she lined up next to Shiro, her head next to his toned ass, she wondered what was next. Keith began to scoot across the bed, a condom and bottle of lube in his hands. He was making his way towards Shiro when he stopped in front of Allura. She realized he must have noticed her staring at his rock hard penis and licked her lips as she lifted her eyes to meet his.

With one swift move his dick was in her mouth. He didn't thrust as hard as Shiro did with him, simply moving it slowly as he savored the feel of her mouth on him. Too soon Romelle found her way to the group and chastised him for playing out of turn. He pulled out and apologized to her as he rolled the condom down his length, his arousal still very apparent.

While he was doing that Romelle was busy working the plug from Allura's ass. Once it was out lube was rubbed in and around her asshole; Keith was busy doing the same to Shiro's. As Allura watched Keith's dick slide slowly into his friend's backside she could feel something larger than before slide into hers. She craned her neck around, hoping for a better view.

"Oh, you can't see what's going on, can you?" Keith asked suggestively. "Shiro, why don't you describe it to her."

"My pleasure," he answered. "You have a beautiful blonde wearing a red silk strapon, with a pink dildo attached, fucking you in the ass. I'm a bit jealous to be honest."

"Hey, mine's bigger you know," Keith boasted, his eyes cutting seductively to Allura. "It may be more than some can handle even."

Allura flushed at the comment. He was by far the biggest she'd ever had and she wondered if she could handle him in her ass as well as Shiro was. Still the idea of it excited her in ways she couldn't explain. For now, however, the dildo was providing a delicious stretch.

Romelle placed her hands on Allura's hips as she began to push deeper in. The picture of it in her mind made her walls twitch, and she looked around the room for a reflective surface. Luckily she spotted a mirror above the dresser on the far side of the room that gave her the slightest of glimpses. Next time she'd have to make sure she was in a better position to see everything.

"Allura, are you ready to cum for me?"

"I don't know," she responded, looking over at Keith. "What about you boys?"

Keith smirked as he smacked Shiro on the ass, his pace picking up. He leaned over to grab hold of Shiro's dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Allura almost forgot she was being fucked as she became enthralled by them.

That changed rather quickly as Romelle's fingers began to circle Allura's clit, her pumps increasing in speed. Suddenly Keith let out a loud moan as he came, his hand stilling as his muscles locked in place. He pulled out slowly and collapsed on the bed, sweat on his brow gluing his hair to his face. That's when Shiro decided to join the women.

As they moved Allura finally had a clear view in the mirror. She watched as Shiro moved behind Romelle to enter her. Keith handed Allura a pillow to prop under her pelvis so she could lay on her stomach. She could now see- as well as feel- every thrust Shiro made as it pushed Romelle into her. Soon there was a chain reaction as they each came, one after the other.

Tempted as they were to fall asleep where they landed, a good scrub was sorely needed by all. Allura opted to take a bath with Romelle in the oversized tub while the men took turns using the shower. Once they were all clean they collapsed together on the bed, the girls in the center and the boys to the edges.

"First one up makes breakfast," Romelle said as she started to drift off.

Shiro leaned over her to peck her cheek. "Just say it'll be me, you know I'll be the first one up."

She laughed as she snuggled into him, the little spoon to his big one. Allura looked at them differently now; they were no longer just work friends. Their entire dynamic had changed, worrying her a bit as she was their employee. Still, it was worth it considering how happy she was at this moment.

As her eyelids began to sag Allura felt Keith's arm wrap around her waist, his hand finding hers. He placed a kiss on her head as he mumbled a sleepy goodnight. She fell asleep to the sound of his breathing, the rise and falling of his chest soothing her heart.


	3. Trade Agreement

Allura woke up to the sound of music wafting in from the living room. Keith's arm was still draped across her, and Romelle was sleeping just in front of her. That meant that Shiro wasn't joking when he said he'd be the first one awake. Her stomach rumbled a bit as she wondered what he was cooking.

She rolled over slowly to face Keith without waking him up. This was the best chance she had to study his face since he was less guarded than usual. For the last year Allura had worked with him, getting him past the temptation to run away when all eyes were on him. He no longer froze up when addressing the team as a group, either. It made her proud to see how far he'd come.

But seeing him as she did yesterday? That made her question everything. Still it made sense to her. This was a guy who probably never got to a second date, much less second base. To have people he trusted so intimately made her inexplicably happy. He'd been alone- but not lonely- all these years. With them he could be himself. He could be protected.

Now she was part of that equation. The first addition to their solution.

She snuggled a bit closer to Keith, planting a simple kiss on the tip of his nose. The sight of him did a number on her heart, feeling it skip a beat when his beautiful eyes fluttered open. If she had concerns about him having second thoughts his smile chased them away. He was hers.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted warmly, his voice rough with sleep.

Allura slid her leg between his to tangle them together. "Good morning, handsome."

"Okay you two, breakfast first."

Everyone sat up as Shiro entered the room with four large cups. Apparently his idea of breakfast was a protein smoothie. Allura thought to protest before realizing any complaints might be construed as volunteering to cook the next meal. Instead she took the drink with a smile, thanking him for making it.

"I figured we might want to have some morning play time so I didn't want to fill up on waffles," he joked. "And I don't know that any of us wants to be covered in syrup, either."

"Speak for yourself," Allura teased, "I don't mind getting a little sticky."

With those words Romelle winked at her as she pulled her straw halfway out before plugging the top with her finger. Carefully she moved it over Allura's exposed breast, letting some of the cold slush ooze out on it. Then she leaned over to suck it off, her tongue lapping up any that got away.

"You like that?"

Allura couldn't help but give her a devilish smile. "If you keep it up I'll show you just how much."

That was the cue. Shiro decided to join in, positioning himself between Allura's legs. He grabbed her ankles to pull her so that she was lying down, then began to leave droplets of the icy concoction on her naked mound. As he worked to lap it up both Keith and Romelle ravaged her tits, her nipples growing harder from their sucking.

Next thing she knew Shiro's cold tongue was inside her, his thumb tickling her nub. Allura felt like she was a violin string that had been wound too tightly, her fingers digging into any soft surface to keep her from snapping. But the string broke and soon she was thrashing wildly, the shock of her orgasm making her legs shake uncontrollably.

Once she came down from her high she grabbed the drink from Romelle's hand. "Let's see how you like it."

The blonde grinned as she scooted down to lay flat. Allura repeated the sequence Romelle had performed on her, relishing the taste of her as she sucked deeply. The sounds coming out of the other woman had her feeling wet again.

"Ah, someone fuck me!" Romelle blurted out.

Shiro looked to Keith and nodded. "Allura, would you be okay switching partners?"

Her first instinct was to say no. Years of being made to feel insecure by societal norms made her worry that in doing so she risked losing Keith. However, she'd known them all for a year now and there were no signs of their relationship having any chips in it with their current arrangement. Plus, the idea piqued her interest.

Once Allura gave the okay the two men set about getting protection. When they were ready Shiro took her hand and led her to an overstuffed chair. He sat down first, turning her so her back was to him. Slowly he directed her to sit on his lap as he guided his cock into her wet pussy, groaning as she pushed her hips completely on to him.

In the meantime Keith and Romelle mirrored them, sitting on the edge of the bed to face the others. Allura watched carefully as his dick disappeared into her. Soon the two women were watching each other being fucked thoroughly as they raised and lowered themselves to meet the men's thrusts.

When Shiro seemed to be at his peak Allura began to rub at her clit, looking for another climax. Romelle beat her to it, though, and Keith grunted into her as he followed suit. That made Shiro even harder and he came just as Allura was crashing over the wall.

The foursome sat like that a moment longer, nobody having the energy to stand. Once they pulled themselves apart each took a turn in the shower.

It was the first time since yesterday that Allura got to be alone with her thoughts. So much had happened in such a short time she was having trouble processing it all. She'd come to terms with her feelings for Keith being one-sided; for months she battled her hopes until they were dead. Now they were taunting her from the grave for her lack of faith.

As the water washed away the morning's sweat and juices she imagined living in the apartment with him. Still, as an employee, could they even announce their relationship? Would it be seen as a conflict of interest? The last thing she wanted to do was leave her job. No, the last thing she wanted to do was leave Keith.

After the shower she dried herself off, donning the oversized t-shirt Keith had given her to wear. She checked herself in the mirror and smiled. Her reflection was nothing like the woman who had entered the bathroom yesterday. Allura looked as happy as she felt.

When she joined the others they were setting out plates on the coffee table for the pizza they had ordered. The couples cuddled up on the couch to watch television as they ate. There was a soccer match on and, although she didn't consider herself a fan, Allura cheered with as much fanfare as the others.

Their team won and Keith celebrated by pulling her in for a kiss. She melted into him as his tongue traced her lips, his arms gripping her tightly. They eventually broke the kiss and Allura rested her head on his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	4. Working a Double

When Allura woke up she was alone on the sofa, a soft blanket draped over her. The room was darker than when she fell asleep, and she could tell by the long shadow the building cast over the city that it was getting late. She stretched to crack her back after sleeping in such an odd position for so long, then made her way to the bedroom to find the others.

"Ah, you're finally awake," greeted Shiro, who was currently too tied up to greet her properly.

 _Literally._

He was splayed across the bed, his hands and feet bound securely. Shiro's hips were resting on Romelle's thighs as she pegged him with a rather large dildo. Keith was on all fours while hovering over Shiro's face, his hardened cock likely having been sucked by the larger man.

"Having fun without me?" Allura asked, making a point to put on her cutest angry face where she scrunched her nose and pursed her lips.

Romelle laughed and reached her hand out to beckon Allura to come closer, massaging her naked ass as a reward when she complied. "We tried to wake you, but you wouldn't cooperate."

Allura was a bit dejected for having been left out, but it was her fault for sleeping so soundly. At least she could watch and enjoy the view for now. Or maybe she could join in? She decided to give it a shot, removing the one piece of clothing she'd been wearing all day. Keith let out a complimentary hum when she pulled the baggy tee over her head.

"So is there room for one more?" Allura asked as she reached over to grab Shiro's cock. "Or should I leave this alone?"

Since his mouth was occupied by Keith's dick Shiro could only thrust into her hand to give his approval. Allura tied her hair in a messy bun and then leaned over to lick the shaft from base to tip, flicking her tongue over the opening. Even though he couldn't speak Shiro's moans told her he was enjoying it.

"Why don't you just fuck him?" Romelle asked, her smirk punctuating the challenge. "Fetch a condom for him though, he's not in a position to get one himself."

Allura did as she was told. It seemed that the others wanted Shiro to be spoiled today, and she was eager to help. She carefully rolled the condom on his rigid cock before straddling him, her back to Romelle. The blonde used one hand to spread Allura's folds while the other helped guide him into her. She then gave Shiro a few more hard thrusts before pulling out.

"You think you can do a double?" she whispered in Allura's ear. "Shiro would love to feel that."

Without hesitation she agreed. "Can Keith do it though?" she asked cautiously, not sure if it would upset Romelle to be excluded.

Allura's concern was short-lived. "I'm sure," Romelle chuckled as she discarded her harness, "that Shiro would prefer it."

While Keith prepared things Romelle decided to take his place, straddling Shiro's face so he could snack on her pussy while he waited. Once Keith was ready he positioned himself behind Allura, rubbing lube in and around her asshole. A single finger entered her, then a second. The third was difficult but once he began to stretch them apart she knew it was ready.

Slowly Keith pushed his cock into her ass, stopping often to allow her to adjust to his size. The slow stretch was somewhat uncomfortable at first but eventually she relaxed and started to enjoy the anticipation. It seemed like forever before he was completely inside her, and even longer before he started to move. Finally he began pumping in a slow, steady rhythm.

The feeling was incredible. With Shiro thrusting himself into her pussy and Keith in her ass she experienced a fullness like nothing before. The men must have been enjoying it as well, each muttering a string of swears as their cocks moved against each other.

For Allura, having both holes filled so tightly made it hard for her to see straight. Of all the things she'd experienced in the last two days this was by far the most amazing. She imagined Romelle must beg for this on a fairly regular basis; next time Allura hoped to watch them fuck her instead.

The sounds in the room started to get louder, each one of them voicing their ecstacy. Shiro began to get even harder, a sure sign he was going to climax soon. Keith must have noticed it as well, asking his friend to hold out a bit longer. Allura was thankful for that, because she knew that once they came it would be the end for her as well.

Still she was beginning to tire a bit and relaxed her arms so that she was leaning on her elbows, her nipples brushing across Shiro's exposed chest. Her face was close to Romelle's crotch and Allura could smell her enticing wetness as Shiro devoured her.

Soon her senses were overloading, everything rushing together to make her nerve endings tingle deliciously. She wondered if she could outlast the others at this rate so she concentrated on her breathing. There was no way she'd let herself finish first.

When Romelle began to pant louder Allura noticed Shiro straining against his bonds, a futile attempt to reach his fiancee. There was no easy way to free him from her position so Allura decided to help on her own. She reached her hand forward, using her index finger to tease Romelle's pussy. The response was instantaneous.

"Allura, help me!" Romelle called out, "Fuck me!"

Quickly Allura slid her finger into the other woman's hot core. Realizing it wasn't doing much she added a second, then a third. Soon Romelle was screaming as she came, the pulsing muscles of her pussy squeezing Allura's hand.

 _That's what the boys were chasing right now. That very feeling._

No wonder they were enjoying it so much. Earlier she didn't want to come before them but now she wanted to give them something in return for fucking her senseless.

She sat upright onto her knees, her back flush against Keith's chest. He reached around to cup her breasts, his thumb and finger rolling her nipples as she begged for more. His teeth bit lightly at her shoulder, sending a shiver through her. Her legs were doing more of the heavy lifting now, allowing her to raise and lower herself at the speed and force she wanted.

First she started slow and easy, gyrating her hips as she savored the feeling of having two fully engorged cocks inside her. Then she picked up the pace a bit, now revelling in the responses she was drawing from the two men. Finally, once she felt like she might explode, her motions became more erratic, her hips slamming down hard.

In return Keith and Shiro couldn't speak, grunts and moans taking over.

"Shiro, can you feel Keith inside me?" she asked in a low tone.

"Fuck yeah," he grunted, his voice raspy from wear.

"And you, Keith? Can you feel Shiro fucking your pussy?"

"My pussy?" was his curious response.

Allura tilted her head back and to the side to meet his eyes. "It's yours now."

At that Keith leaned forward to devour her lips, his right hand sliding down to her clit. He was ready to come and he wanted her to finish with him. Allura screamed into his mouth as he grew even harder. Soon Shiro hit the wall at full speed, his crash sending the other two into a tailspin that ended with Keith ramming himself into her as her orgasm synced with his.

The three stayed like they were a while longer, lungs struggling to draw in air. They were all sticky with sweat and had to carefully peel away from each other. Allura lifted herself off the men and whined softly at the loss of them. Romelle began to untie Shiro's arms as Keith helped free his legs.

Once again they took turns in the shower, this time Allura dressing in a shirt and shorts she borrowed from Romelle's overnight bag. By the time she made it to the kitchen dinner was almost ready. Keith was making sweet and sour pork with rice, and Romelle was setting the table. Shiro was busy uncorking a bottle of wine to go with the meal.

"Shiro and I are headed out after we eat," Romelle whispered to Allura. "That way you and Keith can have some alone time.

Although it had been an amazing weekend with the two of them there, Allura smiled and nodded in gratitude. A day to spend with just Keith sounded like heaven to her.


	5. Thinking Outside the Box

Allura stared at her coffee as she stirred it slowly. She'd woken up early to the sound of Keith exercising in the living-room; he was doing chin-ups with ease, his muscles flexing in a way that stirred her. When she walked over and put her arms around his neck he somehow managed to lift her with him, which made her curious as to what else he was capable of. Ideas churned in her mind as a smile crept across her face.

She turned her head to look at the row of desks behind her. The spot where she sat during work hours faced the sofa where she was now sitting. And the silver bar where he did his workouts. And the doorway to his bedroom, where _things_ had been done over the weekend. Every time she would look up from her computer screen she would remember every little detail, hopefully without blushing too hard.

Unfortunately that also reminded her why she'd been concerned about being alone with him. He was her weakness at work, distracting her from doing important assignments and prompting her to volunteer for extra projects. How was she to function now that their relationship dynamic was so suddenly altered?

 _And now that she knew what he looked like naked?_

The sex was amazing. They clicked. There was no awkwardness between them when they were under the sheets, or anywhere else that they'd managed to fuck.

As boss and employee, however? Keith was afraid to talk to people, in crowds or one-on-one. Shiro had long been the face of the company, making up for Keith's extreme introversion. Allura had heard the unfounded rumors about her boss running off secretaries with his demonic behavior. She'd been terrified when assigned to his department with Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and Coran, but gradually learned to adjust her behavior to accommodate his insecurities.

Now she'd have to adjust again, assuming she remained in his department.

"What's wrong, Allura?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts as he sat on the couch beside her.

She started at the sudden sound of his voice, her spoon clinking loudly against the ceramic mug. "Oh, sorry. I hope that sound didn't bother you."

"No," he answered, his smile convincing her he was being honest. "It's just the two of us here."

"So you're better when there's just one other person in the room?"

He laughed through his nose, blushing slightly. "I am when the other person is you."

Allura felt her own face heat up at the confession.

"Why me?"

He stared at her curiously, as if she'd asked the most absurd question. When he didn't answer right away she shifted nervously, afraid he might reconsider his options. After all he had a good thing going with the Shiro and Romelle, and she might have just been a weekend fling. Everything they did the last two days could easily be recreated with any other willing person.

"I told you. I love you."

Allura didn't have a chance to respond. Keith jumped up and rushed to his desk, pulling something out of a drawer. As he got closer she recognized the three plastic bracelets she'd given him several months back. She somehow hadn't noticed he wasn't wearing them, as he always had one on when the team was working in the apartment.

The red one let the group know that Keith wanted to be left alone, and to not approach him. At first he wore that color the most, sitting behind his desk with his hoodie up. Once he warmed to her coworkers he chose to keep the yellow on. This was a cautionary color; they could speak to him but there would be no physical contact.

Lately, however, he'd begun to test the green bracelet. This allowed joking, even hugging sometimes. It warmed her heart to see him making friends and having fun for a change.

And she'd done that.

Taking the green bracelet, he slid it over his hand to his wrist. "When it's just us I'll always be green."

Allura shook her head, placing her hand over his. "No, if you are having a tough day you can wear one of the other two. Don't push yourself for my sake."

When he heard that he pulled her into a tight hug, rocking them slowly for a moment. "You don't get it. If it weren't for you I'd have far fewer good days. You've helped me feel human again."

Allura had fallen for Keith long ago, she realized that now. All of his awkwardness, all of his abrasive missteps, were beautiful to her. Breadcrumbs she had dropped to help him navigate his way in society inevitably brought him to her door. She willingly took him into her heart and gave him a place to call home, should he accept it.

It seemed he had, his arms tightening around her as he nuzzled into her chest. When he lifted his head she instinctively leaned in to press her lips into his. The kiss this time was slower, softer, sweeter. It wasn't the kiss of two lovers, but of two who were in love. True love, with the promise of forever.

Eventually the kiss turned passionate, the intensity picking up as they gave in to need. Soon hands were roaming over bodies, fingers sliding across cloth to find exposed skin. Allura was as intoxicated by the smell of his morning routine as she had been at the sight of it, closing her eyes as she breathed in his scent.

Sinking into the cushions they tangled arms and legs, gradually forming one creature as Keith pulled up her oversized shirt to nip at her flesh. Allura could feel the heat working its way up into her cheeks, sweat forming on her brow. Everything was perfect. No matter how many men she had met, would meet, there was no chance that any of them could make her feel like this.

Just as Keith started to move inside her there was a knock at the door. The lovers froze for a moment, waiting to see if the visitor would give up and leave. Neither made a sound in an attempt to convince the person no one was home.

"I have a delivery for you," came a cheeky voice from the other side. "I'll leave it by the door so you two can get back to business."

"Fucking Matt," Keith muttered under his breath. "He's not supposed to have the cameras on during the weekend."

Allura gasped, covering herself with a throw pillow. "Wait, are there people watching us right now?"

"He's the only one here on the weekend," Keith started, shaking his head. "We can move to the bedroom, he can't see in there. But I'm sorry I didn't think about the possibility. Shiro usually lets him run the camera when they're here, he gets turned on when he knows he might be seen."

"So Matt's trustworthy?"

Her lover nodded confidently. "He was Shiro's roommate overseas. Never wanted sex but loved to watch so Shiro would let him stay in the room if his partner agreed. I guess you could say they're in a long-term platonic sexual relationship."

This revelation caused Allura to relax a bit as she let out an embarrassed giggle. "I can see why he'd like it," she admitted shyly. "I'm a bit turned on by the idea, that is unless you don't want him to see you with me."

Keith flashed a devious smile before jumping up to open the door. Outside was a large black box with a bright red bow on top. Allura was curious to know what was in the box and- more importantly- who it was from. Jealousy was beginning to bubble up as he set the box on the floor in front of her. Thankfully it was quickly dispelled as she saw the large gift tag attached to the ribbon.

"I guess Shiro and Romelle had a good time," he laughed as he pulled at the tape holding lid shut. "Let's see what they sent us."

Allura stood slightly to peer inside. Her cheeks flushed even harder when she saw all of the goodies that they'd been sent. It looked like their friends purchased one of everything from an adult toy store. Blindfolds, handcuffs, paddles, and more. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. Underneath that lay so many possibilities it would take weeks for them to work through it all.

Keith was pulling packages out, holding each one up for her to consider. She was having trouble deciding until he displayed one in particular. The photo on the box showed a black inflatable armchair with restraints for the ankles at the bottom and for wrists on the armrests. Allura grabbed it from him and held it up triumphantly. Keith jumped up to snatch it back from her, removing the plastic toy from its box in three seconds flat.

"So, who gets to be restrained first?" Allura knew there was a chance they'd have to flip for it so she decided to persuade him by sliding up beside him, whispering suggestively in his ear. "Let me and you can blindfold me too, if you like."

There was no fight for first place. The round ended before it began, the deciding blow struck quickly and efficiently. The bell was rung and Allura declared the winner.

 _K. O._

As soon as the chair was inflated Allura stripped naked, sitting in the chair eagerly as Keith fastened the restraints to hold her arms and legs in place. Once he was certain that she was comfortable he plucked the blindfold from the pile of goodies and slid it over her eyes.

Allura remembered the company outing from several months back. They'd used blindfolds to garner trust between coworkers. This, however, was on another level. Not only did it test her trust in Keith but it also tested her will. Patience was not her virtue, after all.

"Are you ready?" His voice was coming from farther away. She hadn't realized he'd moved and couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. He must have registered her confusion as he responded to her unasked question by stating that he needed to grab some batteries.

This was a tantalizing clue as to what his plans were and Allura squirmed a bit as she began to get antsy. Soon enough she heard the humming sound of a vibrator moving slowly closer, finally loud enough that she could register it was hovering right over her. Her teeth sucked at the inside of her bottom lip as she wondered where the toy would land.

It landed at the base of her neck. Slowly Keith ran the wand across her shoulder and down her arm, causing her fingers to reflexively stretch. It wasn't even something that would normally arouse her yet the knowledge that he could tease her so well made her mind race. This, after all, was foreplay.

After running the vibrator over her legs he finally moved to her breasts, alternating between nipples as Allura reacted positively to each approach. Her back bowed to push them forward in the hopes that he would continue. He attended to her a while longer but eventually pulled away, leaving her whimpering at the absence.

"Do you want more?" he asked as she heard the click of a button being pressed. The vibrator was pulsing now and Allura needed to feel it. "Or should I stop?"

"More, please," was all she could muster before she felt the device on the inside of her leg, just above her knee. Slowly it dragged upwards, settling just below her navel. She cursed to herself that she couldn't move her arms when he left it there a bit longer than she would have liked. They'd just started but Allura was ready to peak.

Finally the vibrator landed between her thighs, lightly pressing against her nub as she bucked against the delicious sensation. Keith teased her with it, humming his approval as her gasps pitched higher. Muscles tensed while her heartbeat thundered in her ears as if she were being pushed towards the edge of a cliff. Just as she was about to cum he suddenly pulled it away, another tap of the button silencing the device completely.

Frustrated, Allura let out a string of expletives at the perceived cruelty. Her body convulsed slightly at the sudden change, an ache sweeping over her form. She wondered how much Keith was enjoying himself while he was teasing her. Then she remembered.

 _Fucking Matt._

It was technically her idea to let him continue to watch, but she didn't think about the show Keith would want to put on for him. Well, two could play at that game and she was starting to formulate ideas for getting Keith back when it was his turn in the chair. Her mind was imagining all sorts of dirty tricks when strong hands landed on her knees, forcing them apart. A bit of weight and a shift of air hinted that her lover was now kneeling between her legs.

After a moment of stillness a cool, wet finger began to probe her folds, leaving ample lubricant in and around her openings. Her chest tightened a bit as she realized that she was going to get fucked properly, but where she couldn't be certain. The sound of the gel being slathered on Keith once again left her straining against her bondage, eager to have her needs fully met.

Eternity seemed to pass before she felt the familiar pressure of his penis being pressed against the entrance to her pussy, but she also felt something else. As he slowly pushed into her something entirely different was working its way into her ass. Suddenly she remembered seeing the dildo that was designed for him to wear for double penetration. The simultaneous stretching and filling reminded her of the night when Keith and Shiro had fucked her at the same time.

This was something she and Keith had both enjoyed. He'd relished the feeling of pressing his cock against another as they both moved inside her, and she'd nearly lost her senses as nothing was left wanting. Now it was more intimate but just as sensual having him cater to all of her needs at once. The heat of his body rolled over her skin in waves, the sweat making the chair simultaneously slick and sticky.

After a while Allura began to feel heady from the concoction of mixed scents. She wasn't sure if it was a cologne or body wash that Keith always used but she'd never be able to smell it and not think of him. So many things had reminded her of him, even down to his simple grey hoodie, that she'd never _not_ have him on her mind. Not that it bothered her. No, in fact it made her heart race a little more when she remembered he was now hers.

"I love you."

The words passed her lips without thinking but she meant them all the same. Keith echoed the sentiment as he leaned into her, his tongue teasing at her lips to gain entrance. His pace shifted from slow to fast, gentle to rough. What little room Allura had to move she lifted her hips to greet his, every thrust offering a sensation that reverberated throughout her body. Every time she begged him to fuck her harder he obliged, slamming himself into her with every ounce of energy he could muster.

His breathing became more ragged as he swelled inside her, ready to empty himself in her as she prepared to welcome it. Every inch of her tingled as she felt herself spinning wildly out of control before crashing into a wall. As many times as she'd been fucked that weekend none compared to this. The warmth of him exploded into her as she drained him of everything he had. When he was spent he collapsed his head onto her neck, dotting kisses on her collarbone in a show of gratitude.

They stayed like that for a while, sweaty skin sticking together while they struggled to drag air into their lungs. Finally Keith removed the mask so Allura could see again. She was thankful that the lights weren't overly bright as she blinked away the floating orbs dotting her vision. Once she was freed from her bonds she slid off the chair to kneel beside him, eagerly kissing him as she pulled him into her. When they finally came up for air she patted the seat to remind him it was his turn now.

Once he settled in she strapped him down and placed the blindfold over his face. Then she turned to the box and retrieved a few things to try on him.

"I hope you're ready for this," she smirked after she tightened the strapon around her waist.

Keith grinned as he heard the vibrator buzzing in her hand. "Give me all you've got."


End file.
